spicy
by IAmKingJ
Summary: michael, completely irresistible to sucre, is hard for sucre to say no to… no matter when or where. the handsome pair finally give into desires that build up during abstaining from sex for a while in prison. difficulties may come and go along the way in this quest. WARNING: SLASH FICTION! not for anyone below 18!
1. pre-heat, part a

_**[pre-heat]**_

sucre has had trouble sleeping these past couple days, no sex in months, no more maricruz after their breakup, just him and michael all alone in the prison cell. this was tempting to sucre, but he feared ruining his friendship with michael… but those thoughts, oh, the thoughts… wouldn't leave sucre alone.

whenever michael would undress, sucre would watch then look away quick enough so michael couldn't see him, but one day sucre didn't look away… he locked eyes on michael. sucre's shyness made him cower away again, but ever since michael knew what sucre was up to and that's exactly what sucre feared. sucre didn't want to come off as creepy or anything, but he just couldn't help it. michael's blue eyes were a dream to look into. his body, not overly muscular but just right to sucre, was tempting.

"gotcha!" michael exclaimed, laughing after seeing sucre try to catch another sneak peek.

sucre blushes then turns away, embarrassed and shy.

"hey, it's ok, i know that i'm hard not to look at, come here…" michael said, reassuring sucre.

sucre joins michael to sit on the bottom bunk bed in their cell. "y'mean it don't creep you out, papi?" sucre asked michael, unsure.

"noooo, we both haven't had sex for a while, you're gonna get hot sometime." michael answered sucre, smiling at him and his shyness which michael found cute.

"how about we sneak off somewhere tonight, papi? being stuck in this cell is driving me crazy. ¡coño!" sucre asked michael, eager for him, but still speaking in a smooth fashion to turn michael on.

"we'll have to be very careful, sucre, the guards will be on the lookout for the night." michael warned sucre.

"i know how to get us around them, they take doughnut breaks too like the cops, they won't catch us." sucre reassured michael.

sucre gets up and back to his bunk on the top to get ready for tonight. this is prison so he can't get dressed up at all, it's either tank top, a light blue top, and jeans or khakis the prison gave him and michael or nothing at all and they were not about to go out there like that. sucre made do with whatever clothes he already had there while michael did the exact same.

"i hate this, they give us these boring clothes, i used to dress up nice for dates but prison's just fucking that up too…" sucre exclaimed.

"i don't mind, clothes aren't everything, sucre." michael replied to sucre.

"how are you so used to this, michael? i've been here for a while, but i still hate it. i still like dressing up more. what the fuck?" sucre told michael.

michael chuckles, teasing sucre. "oh sucre, you poor thing, you…"

after the pair were finished getting their change of clothes together for the night, sucre came back down to michael's bunk and the two spent more time together. sucre peacefully in michael's arms with michael enjoying every bit of this moment with sucre.

"we haven't done anything like this for a while…" michael said, petting sucre's head.

"what? we always cuddle like this." sucre replied.

"not this, i mean sex with anyone. didn't you still miss maricruz?" michael asked sucre.

"i used to, but then i met you, the fish of the prison way back. she doesn't even come into my mind anymore, what about you and sara? she was pretty." sucre replied to michael.

"sara has a husband now." michael answered sucre.

"now it's our turn…" sucre told michael.

"easy there, sucre, i love you too but not so fast." michael replied. sucre understood michael's wishes, it's just that sucre's horniness and emotions regarding their relationship would get the best of him at times.

"ok, papi." sucre told michael.

as tonight came closer and closer, sucre's anticipation grew over time. sucre couldn't wait to taste michael and michael couldn't wait to do the same as well. they still had to wait some time to avoid the guards catching them in the act.

"man, those guards are always on the lookout! when are they gonna stop?" sucre exclaimed.

one of the guards heard sucre, "what are you cons up to? what are you so anxious for?" the tall, muscular male guard asked sucre.

"nothing, sir…" sucre replied. "nothing that's any of your business…" sucre said under his breathe.

"what was that?" the same male guard asked sucre.

"nothing." sucre replied, turning back to michael and rolling his eyes because of the guard.

"you two better behave yourselves now, i'd hate to have use excessive force on both of you." the male guard told sucre and michael, before turning around then going back to the office for the evening. the guards were switching shifts again and putting in new guards for the night because some were coming back home to their families later on.

sucre and michael returned back to being cute again, but this time play fighting and not cuddling. anything to pass the time and not die from extreme boredom. "you're all mine tonight, sucre. hope your ass will be able to take it." michael said, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"hahaha not if i get you first, papi…" sucre replied. "you're gonna have to catch me if you can…" sucre continued.

michael liked when sucre would tease him like this, that put both of them in the mood. knowing what they were about to get into for the night, this kind of approach would help out a lot.

"oh, you won't get away from me that easy." michael told sucre, playfully teasing him then proceeding to chase sucre around the prison while the other prisoners were getting ready to call it a night.

the guards and some of the other prisoners saw them, "hey lovers, get back in your cell. go do it in there, not out here." one of the male guards said to michael and sucre.

"damn, y'all ruin all the fun and games around here, i don't wanna go!" sucre told the male guard.

"you got until three to get back in there with scofield, sucre. one… two… th" the male guard told sucre.

sucre and michael ran back to their cell as fast as they could, "good boy, now you boys better start wrapping it up, we close up shop early this evening. prisoners can't be out of their cells at the night, we don't want you boys getting any bright ideas…" the male guard continued to sucre and michael.

"oh, we won't go anywhere, sir…" sucre replied.

the male guard walked away after they finished speaking, "at least not until you take your eyes off of us…" sucre whispered, what he wanted to say to the guard to michael.


	2. the hot chili pepper, part b

**side-note** : i really like the few michael/sucre pairings that i come across online, i hate that there's not that many of slash fictions of michael and sucre, they're my favorite characters in the show because of their very cute friendship :( i enjoy making them both friends and lovers, it's a little more interesting and hot to me than the actual show's more hetero centered storyline (which i also enjoy too).

::::

 _ **[the hot chili pepper]**_

michael and sucre have been in their cell for the whole evening and now it's almost midnight, [ **11:45 pm** ]. the prison has become almost dead silent except for a few prisoners talking to each other here and there. the handsome pair, michael and sucre, stayed in their cell a little longer than they originally planned to.

sucre took a peak outside of both michael and his cell to see if any guards were still watching their every move. "is the coast clear, sucre?" michael asked sucre, putting a hand on sucre's shoulder.

"i think so, coño, it's usually hard to get through them!" sucre replied, eager to have his way with michael.

"at least we can get moving now, i guess," michael said to sucre.

michael and sucre start leaving their cell to a secret space far away from the guards in the prison. they both walk in such a quiet manner, tip-toeing at times, just to not disturb the guards or other prisoners.

sucre and michael approach an almost pitch black dark hallway where they find an empty storage room and decided to go about their business in the room. out of all the places in the prison, it actually smells nice in this storage room like fresh pineapples. all thanks to the cleaning woman who was using pineapple scented cleaner to freshen up the room.

"are you sure about this room, sucre? we could have pulled up the sheet and did it in our cell." michael asked sucre, not crazy about the idea of having sex in a storage room.

"what? it's not that bad in here, it smells great in here too. our cell smells like sweat, at least in here the pineapple will hide our tracks when we get back to our cell again papi." sucre replied, perfectly fine with the idea.

"okay, but next time we're staying in our cell, i just don't want to us to get caught." michael told sucre.

sucre leaned in to give michael a kiss. "you gotta relax papi…" sucre said, holding michael to ease his mind.

this was it, the moment that both sucre and michael were waiting so long for. sucre was like a teddy bear to michael when they would embrace each other sometimes back in their cell. being in the storage room was no different from the cell except for the scent. they have been friends for a while in prison and the more they have been around each other, the more that they started falling for each other.

"take it, papi, i want you to take it!" sucre exclaimed, as michael embraced and kissed him slowly lowering his hands to sucre's ass.

"yeah?" michael replied, as his hands reached sucre's ass. sucre had a warm feeling between his legs as him and michael continued kissing and embracing each other. sucre never wanted to bottom before tonight, but the way michael was going at it with him just made him completely reconsider that.

michael and sucre began to undress after all of the passionate kissing and gripping. michael usually liked being the bottom when it came to sucre, but something… just something about tonight made him want to explore things a little more.

"you sure you want it like that? i have a pillow if you need to bite it…" michael told sucre, teasing him playfully.

"let's see if you'll make me do that first." sucre replied, teasing michael back.

"oh! is that a challenge?" michael asked sucre.

"yeah, put your money where your mouth is papi, i wanna see if i can take it." sucre replied.

"alright, don't say i didn't warn you." michael told sucre, with a smirk before going to take off his underwear.

a lot of the teasing that they did to each other before taking things to the next level made them both erect. michael had a hold of sucre and started to penetrate him slowly to ease his way in. "'¡si! ¡ay, que rico, papi!" sucre shouted, not caring about how loud he may have been.

those strokes that michael did to sucre sent him into pure excitement down there. not having sex in a while due to the guards watching him and michael's move 80% of the day along with the other prisoners. michael and sucre made sure that they were able to enjoy every single inch of the other 20% that they had together.

"shhh, not too loud, sucre. they might hear us." michael said, whispering to sucre.

"shit, i forgot." sucre replied, not anywhere near as loud as before.

there were feet approaching the room, a prison guard knocks… "what's going in there?" the guard exclaimed.

michael and sucre hid in a room within the storage room which was also empty. "shit, how did they know?" sucre whispered to michael.

"i have no clue, i wouldn't have guessed that they would be down here too." michael replied, also whispering.

the door opens… "please don't see us, _please_ don't see us, por favor!" sucre whispered.

the male guard examines the room with his flashlight, knowing that he has heard some wet clapping noises coming from michael and sucre's situation. the guard, however, could not see them, thank god!

"you guys got the cells for that!" the male guard exclaimed, as he walked away never seeing michael or sucre.

that was almost a close call, especially with that kind of sentence coming from the guard, speaking as if they all saw each other. sucre wasn't sure if he was hoping that the guard never saw him because the pair didn't have any clothes on or because he didn't like being confronted by the guards.

michael and sucre continued on after they were sure that the male guard departed entirely from the area. the thrill of michael handling sucre in such an aggressive way was quite a treat to sucre himself. it was enough for sucre to ease up again and completely forget about the guard who interrupted them.

"ooh, papi! shit!" sucre exclaimed, as michael's thrusts became a little more intense.

the slightly more intense thrusts started to make sucre cum, a few moments later. michael loved every moment getting to feel sucre's body, his ass, jerking off his dick, everything and anything that came along with sex, even the dirty talk.

"sucre, sucre! mmm!" michael exclaimed, moaning out sucre's name as he started to reach his big release. sucre hearing michael become so into this moment of passion really turned him on. sucre liked it when michael would just let loose and moan his name out once the sex became even better and more intense.

the two friends and lovers almost became drenched in sweat when they came to their end, thirty minutes later.

"let's stay here, i don't wanna go back to the cell, there's AC here and it smells nice." sucre told michael.

"i wish we could, but the guards-" michael replied, until he was cut off by sucre.

"don't worry about them, they won't find us." sucre told michael.

"you better be ready to run with me when they find out we left our cell, sucre." michael told sucre, reminding him again about the guards.

sucre and michael found an old recliner in the storage store (what a weird place to find that) and sucre waited for michael to sit in it so sucre could sit on his lap.

"sucre, what are you doing?" michael questioned sucre.

"i want that recliner too, papi…" sucre replied.

"okay then." michael told sucre, signaling sucre to come to him and sit on his lap. sucre was perfectly fine doing this, he had to share a bed with his family at times, doing that with michael was no different to him. what helps more is that sucre actually wanted to be that close to michael, similar to when they're both in their prison cell and sucre or michael can't sleep.

once sucre and michael are relaxed and settled into the old recliner, they embraced each other. at the end of it all, the handsome pair couldn't resist each other. not being able to get this close in a while made them love with so much intensity. their friendship has become very strong over all of the time that they used to spend in fox river's gen pop.

being back in prison together again made them even closer as lovers. the guards meant nothing to sucre while michael is more worrisome that they'll be separated if they were to get caught together. sucre wanted to taste michael and michael wanted to do the same to sucre. no prison guards or warden was going to get in their way.

"let's just pretend like we just walked by accident, michael, they won't separate us that way." sucre told michael.

"do you really think that they're going to believe that?" michael asked sucre, laughing at sucre after finishing that sentence.

"you laugh, papi, but it could work." sucre replied.

"let's wait and see then." michael told sucre.


End file.
